Potion Mate
by Grrrneyes96
Summary: This is just a more of a sexy story of Harry and Severus. It is meant to balance out the deepness of the other story I am writing. AU M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

Potion Mate

 **So a lot of people know I am right now writing a slow pace story called Finding Purpose with a Severus/Harry pairing but I wanted to write something a bit more upbeat, bit more hot and sexy, so I thought it would probably not be a bad idea to write a shot slash story just to satisfy my hunger for hot gay sex. This way I also won't rush through Finding Purpose to get to the sexy bits. Anyway enjoy ;)**

There was a sudden crash in the room and then Harry felt something touch his skin. Something war but not burning. Harry realized that the potion he was making should probably be burning through his skin but really it was just seeping into it like a cream with in a fast-forward movie. He looked at Malfoy, knowing that in some way it was the boys fault that this was happening and the look on the Slytherins face confirmed it. But instead of the look of smugness this time it was a look of horror as if the idiot realized that he had done a terrible mistake. Why this time Malfoys actions would be worse than otherwise was beyond Potter, but to be honest he didn't get too much time to think because Snape yanked him out of the way of the rest of the liquid that kept oozing from the cauldron.

"Malfoy, I am disappointed in you, you know the nature of this potion is extremely sensitive to any disturbance, and you just risked the health of your fellow student. I realize that you and Potter aren't on best of terms and I quite understand why, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to act like a spoiled brat in my class. Please keep in mind what Potter has done for you since the end of the war. Class dismissed, write an Essay on the topic of the most reactive potions. Three scrolls on both sides. Four for you Malfoy and detention on Saturday during the Quidditch match. Now out. You Potter are staying here. I do not know how the potion will take effect"

All the students hurried away and Malfoy glared at Potter before understanding that if he was honest with himself he really did bring this on for himself. He walked out of the class with shoulders slumped and decided that maybe he should change the tactics of how he was acting, if not for anything else then to stop from being expelled from the school.

As the door closed the Professor went to the book shelf to do research. He needed to be quick so the potion wouldn't do any damage on Potter, but by the look of it the boy looked fine. Just confused and a little bit flustered.

"Professor, I am sorry to interrupt you but I think I know what the err.. affect of the potion is, sir."

"Do please enlighten me to Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed a deep red colour and stuttered that he rather wouldn't, and would very much prefer talking to the school nurse and not embarrass himself anymore in front of the Potion Master.

"Potter I am your Professor and as such you are obligated to tell me what your symptoms are so I can help you. The nurse can't do much with an unknown Potion. Now quit stalling boy."

"I am… er… that is, I mean, oh god. I'm hard."

"Potter as entertaining as that knowledge is I didn't need to know that and I assume in your age even the drift of the wind can make you hard."

"Oh, for fucks sake Professor! I want to be fucked, I feel the need to be claimed, and as far as I know I do not have any creature blood in me. I want to be filled with seed so that I get pups, and I can feel my ass being wet and I can assure you that it doesn't happen usually, so please stop being patronizing and help me. If I could choose I'd suggest you fucking me into the next month but I doubt you'd like that so please just for the love of god leave before I jump you and do things you won't like."

The Potion Master sat in shock realizing that Potter was saying the truth. Now that he looked at Potter he could see the boy wasn't just flustered and blushing. He was panting. His hands were in fists and he looked crazy with lust. There was a very noticeable bulge in his pants and it almost looked like the bo—young man was trying to thrust against his jeans to get some relief.

The Potion master gasped at the sight. Realizing to his shock that he was getting turned on by the sight of the man in front of him. If the Professor didn't think of something soon the events of the day would take a turn south. Before being able to think about the consequences of such actions he got a lapful of a young boy who seemed more than a little desperate. The boy obviously wasn't thinking since he was rubbing himself against the Slytherin like his life depended on it. The worse thing was that Snape wasn't exactly un affected by the urgency of the poor boy.

"Potter, _fuck"_

"Yes, oh yess yesss yess please Professor, Please fuck me, I need it."

"No no no, this isn't right, Pot- _Harry._ You do not realize what you are asking for. You do not know what, oh god right there."

"Look, _ah_ , I know you probably won't believe me. You can look into my mind. But I have wanted this before, maybe with more of a slower pace, where I get to know you and things like that. _Right there_ , but I know that I won't regret this. If you won't. And you seem just as eager as me. So please. _Take me,_ _ **fill me.**_ _"_

Severus had known the boy wanting him. He had seen it at one point in the boys mind, already before the war. He was planning to approach the boy after the end of school so that there wouldn't be any nasty rumours about why they would be in a relationship, well not as many nasty rumours. But with the boy in his lap, moving like that, looking at him like that he realized that he couldn't wait. He grabbed the boy by his waist and hoisted it up, trying to walk to his private chambers. Which turned out to be quite hard, since the Gryffindor lion was rubbing against him and sucking on his neck, while making those delicious submissive sounds that were just driving the Potion Master up the wall. Severus didn't get far before he was forced to push the younger man against the wall, so they wouldn't both fall to the floor.

"Harry, you have to hng, wait a bit. We need to get into my chambers, **fuck**. You are so playing with fire, and trust me, my darling, you **will** be burned."

Harry looked at the potion master with a slight smirk. Well as much of a smirk as he could form with the potion making him desperate.

"Please, Severussss, take me. Take me right here right now. I'm yourssss"

Next moment Harry was on his feet and Severus was a bit further away. Harry was a bit worried that he had done something wrong but, judging by the look on the Professors face, he had just said something very right, and Severus was trying to control himself.

"Harry, I can't tell you how hot your offer is. And one day I swear to you I will take you up on it. But right now, we both know you are new to this. And I will not, no matter the circumstance, take you up against the wall, for our first time. So, come along. Let me show you to my chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

To say it was difficult to get into Severus' rooms was understatement. Both men were frantic for one another and both felt like they were finally where they belonged. Harry pulled the potion masters hair while kissing the man deeply, earning a moan and a groan. Deciding he loved those sounds he chose to caress the professors scalp with nails. That made Severus growl and push his new lover against the door. He had always been very sensitive in the scalp area one of the reasons why he kept his hair long.

"Harry, I know that we both need this and fast but, fucking hell, you will kill me" Serverus panted out sounding as If he had ran a marathon, not been making out with the young man.

"Severus, I swear to Merlin that if you do not get a move on and fuck me already I will use my own hand, and just force you watch, not letting you touch. So please for fucks sake, get on with it, and what's with all these buttons?!"

Severus chuckeld lightly using magic to open his robes, revealing a tight black button up shirt, and muscles that were not noticeable under the shirt.

"Fuck Severus, why would you ever hide how beautiful you are?"

"Harry, now isn't the time to mock me"

"Don't be a fool, Severus, I am more than serious, you look amazing, please make love to me, take me and make me yours."

Harry's senses were again under attack, when Severus attacked the younger man with his skilled fingers and lips. Nipping and scratching and alternating with touched, driving the younger man insane. The need to be bred, and taken over powered him and he thrust himself against Severus' very prominent hard on.

No more words were uttered as the men concentrated on making the other feel good, touching and kissing every inch of skin they could reach.

Severus laid Harry on the bed and got on top of him, both now only in their underwear. The shear perfection overcame them both when they touched each other. Despite everything they had been through, their touched felt like salvation, like they were finally home.

Severus prepared Harry with so much time and effort, the Green eyed young man was about to pass out. The dark man would take Harry to the edge and pull him back and get him again to the edge. Before Severus entered Harry, he told the younger man to look at him.

"Harry, please look at me, I want to see your eyes while I enter you."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and did his best to keep them open as he felt the man enter him. It didn't hurt, the lubrication caused by the potion caused Harry to be ready before the foreplay even began.

"Severus, oh god… please just move, I am ready. I need to feel you fill me up all the way."

Hearing Harry beg so amazingly Severus lost all control, all will to go slow and he started fucking Harry like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. He would make love to the young man for hours. And when the morning came, both men realized that the botched potion was a blessing in disguise. And can you imagine, the look on Draco's face when he realizes that Harry and Severus are mated for life?

 **Soooo this is it for now, thank you for reading and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Love GreenEyes**


End file.
